Closing the Book
Synopsis A man dies naturally on the village green and the police finds robbery plans at his home. Vernon rents horse carriages to tourists but the horses have a will of their own and Craddock's wife has turned up in Ashfordly and suggests a divorce. Full Summary Walter Ames collapses on the village green of Aidensfield and dies. When the police search his cottage for names of relatives they find something much more interesting; complete plans for serious crimes. All crimes have all been committed except one, and they were all planned by someone known only as "The Bookman" by Scotland Yard. The remaining crime is a hit on the Bank in Ashfordly. To prevent the robbery the police keep an eye on all newcomers in the area. Vernon Scripps has a new venture; "Scripps' Roaming Holidays", where tourists can rent a gypsy caravan and drive along given routes through the country. The horse is even very easy to handle as long as you keep it away from Ashfordly Hall - and a few other places... PC Nicholson gets very attentive when an attractive woman asks for Sergeant Craddock at the police station, but PC Ventress thinks he may better tend to Mrs Craddock himself. Cast 'Main Characters' *'Tricia Penrose' as Gina Ward *'David Lonsdale' as David Stockwell *'Derek Fowlds' as Oscar Blaketon *'Philip Franks' as Sergeant Raymond Craddock *'Peter Benson' as Bernie Scripps *'Geoffrey Hughes' as Vernon Scripps *'Jason Durr' as PC Mike Bradley *'Mark Jordon' as PC Phil Bellamy *'William Simons' as PC Alf Ventress *'Sarah Tansey' as Jenny Latimer 'Recurring Characters' *'Phillippa Wilson' as Penny Craddock 'Guest Cast' *'Dennis Lill' as Derek Morris *'Stuart McGugan' as Ray Hemmings *'Martin Marquez' as Joe Kidd *'Caroline Clegg' as Receptionist *'Josephine Tewson' as Diane Morris *'Scott Maslen' as Alex Burton *'Amy Stratton' as Linda Burton Music *"Girl From Mill Valley" by Jeff Beck *"The Look of Love" by Dusty Springfield *"Autumn Leaves" by The Mantovani Orchestra *"Greensleeves" by Jeff Beck *"Softly Softly" by Joe Loss *"Feel Too Good" by The Move *"Some Enchanted Evening" by The Mantovani Orchestra *"Hi-Ho Silver Lining" by Jeff Beck *"I Ain't Superstitious" by Jeff Beck & Rod Stewart *"Tenderly" by Joe Loss Trivia *This is Philip Franks (Sgt Raymond Craddock) and Phillippa Wilson (Penny Craddock)'s last episode.﻿ Gallery File:ClosingtheBook1.png|Mr. Ames has passed away in the village square File:ClosingtheBook2.png|Bernie was surprised to see Vernon come back with a horse and a gypsy carriage File:ClosingtheBook3.png|Joe Kidd reminds Vernon to keep the horses away from Lord Ashfordly's land File:ClosingtheBook4.png|Scripp's Roaming Holidays was Vernon's new business scheme File:ClosingtheBook5.png|Penny Craddock turns up in Aidensfield by surprise File:ClosingtheBook6.png|Tom tries to help only to be bumped off by Alf File:ClosingtheBook7.png|Penny tells Alf that she wants to see Raymond File:ClosingtheBook8.png|Mike ask Oscar if he knows a lot about Mr. Ames but no evidence File:ClosingtheBook9.png|Raymond was surprised to hear of Penny's presence in Aidensfield File:ClosingtheBook10.png|Mike contacts some solicitors but no new info came in File:ClosingtheBook11.png|Craddock then orders Mike to search Ames' house File:ClosingtheBook12.png|Alf tells where he can reach Penny File:ClosingtheBook13.png|Raymond wonders what Penny wants File:ClosingtheBook14.png|Mike and Tom soon go into Ames' house to search File:ClosingtheBook15.png|Raymond and Penny reconcile File:ClosingtheBook16.png|An unknown stranger watches over Raymond and Penny File:ClosingtheBook17.png|Penny takes all the blame to cause their breakup File:ClosingtheBook18.png|Raymond was surprised to hear that Penny was willing to do his divorce File:ClosingtheBook19.png|Mike checks Ames' bank receipts File:ClosingtheBook20.png|Tom becomes careless and smashes a vase File:ClosingtheBook21.png|Mike soon becomes curios to the locked door behind Tom File:ClosingtheBook22.png|It open to a developing studio File:ClosingtheBook23.png|Tom and Mike soon finds photographs of people leaving Ashfordly Bank File:ClosingtheBook24.png|Mike finds an album of more of the same scenario File:ClosingtheBook25.png|Penny reveals that the tango teacher lover left her months ago File:ClosingtheBook26.png|Craddock is soon alerted of Mike and Tom's discovery File:ClosingtheBook27.png|Penny and Raymond soon decide to see each other again to talk File:ClosingtheBook28.png|Alf reckons it was a blueprint of a raid on a works payload File:ClosingtheBook29.png|Alf recognizes the bag used for bank notes to be taken out of circulation File:ClosingtheBook30.png|As the phone rings, Tom finds a roll of film from a jacket File:ClosingtheBook31.png|Mike picks up but with no reply File:ClosingtheBook32.png|Raymond orders all evidence taken to the station File:ClosingtheBook33.png|The first customers turn up and ready for the horse ride File:ClosingtheBook34.png|Mr. and Mrs. Morris are soon on their way for an adventure File:ClosingtheBook35.png|The police finds that The Bookworm is behind all the plans they found File:ClosingtheBook36.png|Mike soon gives Craddock the next shipment out of circulation bank notes File:ClosingtheBook37.png|The Morris stops for a moment File:ClosingtheBook38.png|Derek finds the map useless as they are lost File:ClosingtheBook39.png|Danny eats Diane's hat File:ClosingtheBook40.png|Mike ask the pub for any new people inside their inn File:ClosingtheBook41.png|The only suspicious character was Mr. Hemmings File:ClosingtheBook42.png|Mr. and Mrs. Morris complain about the horse's doing File:ClosingtheBook43.png|Tom chats up with Tricia and Jenny File:ClosingtheBook44.png|Tom hints Jenny for a date File:ClosingtheBook45.png|Jenny jokes that they prefer Tom doing his beat protecting them File:ClosingtheBook46.png|Alf gives Raymond the list of people involved with The Bookworm File:ClosingtheBook47.png|Raymond ask Alf where we went wrong with his marriage File:ClosingtheBook48.png|Raymond realizes his mistake and calls Penny for another talk File:ClosingtheBook49.png|Jenny tells Mike that she saw Walter Ames with friends weeks ago File:ClosingtheBook50.png|Penny and Craddock meet again File:ClosingtheBook51.png|Craddock realizes that penny knows where he went wrong File:ClosingtheBook52.png|Penny tells Raymond that he never had time to talk to her in his time File:ClosingtheBook53.png|Tom passes by Ames' house and sees someone inside File:ClosingtheBook54.png|Tom inspects but gets hit on the back File:ClosingtheBook55.png|Tom finds himself locked in the basement File:ClosingtheBook56.png|Tom is soon rescued and the police were relieved they were first on Ames' case File:ClosingtheBook57.png|Alex and Lisa Burton arrive and are the second customer of Vernon's Gypsy Trails File:ClosingtheBook58.png|Derek and Diane complains that Danny damaged the flowers File:ClosingtheBook59.png|David rushes back saying he found Danny in the Vicar's garden File:ClosingtheBook60.png|Derek and Diane were soon getting fed up File:ClosingtheBook61.png|Police receives news that The Bookworm and Ames' fingerprint match File:ClosingtheBook62.png|Mike reckons that 'The Bookworm' came out of retirement to pay last debts File:ClosingtheBook63.png|Ames' purchased a house in France as doctor's orders for peace and quiet living File:ClosingtheBook64.png|Joe comes in and replaces Danny for Swifty File:JoeKidd.png|Joe guarantees that Swifty is a reliable horse File:ClosingtheBook65.png|Jenny recognizes Alex Burton File:ClosingtheBook66.png|Negative vibes with the three soon arouse File:Hemmings.png|Hemmings signals Alex for a private talk File:ClosingtheBook67.png|Hemmings and Alex go over for tomorrow's heist File:ClosingtheBook68.png|Unbeknowst to the two, Gina was outside listening File:ClosingtheBook69.png|Mr. and Mrs. Morris were soon enjoying themselves File:ClosingtheBook70.png|Swifty comes to a halt and Derek tries to get him moving File:ClosingtheBook71.png|Craddock and Co. watch of Ray Hemmings and Gill Shannon File:ClosingtheBook72.png|Penny's appearance angers Craddock File:ClosingtheBook73.png|Penny was shocked to hear Raymond's rough comments File:ClosingtheBook74.png|Raymond realizes his mistake and quickly apologizes File:ClosingtheBook75.png|The Morris' stop gets worse as thunder rolled in File:ClosingtheBook76.png|Craddock and Co. prepare themselves for the heist File:ClosingtheBook77.png|Alex and Lisa are soon ready for the caravan tour File:ClosingtheBook78.png|Vernon receives a call from a very angry Derek File:JoeKidd3.png|Joe stays quiet about Swifty's issue File:ClosingtheBook79.png|The police are ready and are guarding the Ashfordly Bank File:ClosingtheBook80.png|A false alarm car stops nearby File:ClosingtheBook81.png|The money was delivered safely much to the confusion File:ClosingtheBook82.png|Mike doesn't understand and thinks there's a clue missing File:ClosingtheBook83.png|Craddock apologizes to HQ's men File:ClosingtheBook84.png|Alex and Lisa trundle along the forest File:ClosingtheBook85.png|Tom turns up the undeveloped photos which was the missing link, the railway station was the target File:ClosingtheBook86.png|Meanwhile, Ray and Gill have raided the station for the bills File:ClosingtheBook87.png|Gill fires a gun to cause a commotion File:ClosingtheBook88.png|Gill and Ray quickly escapes File:ClosingtheBook89.png|Tom soon reports the railway station to Craddock File:ClosingtheBook90.png|Derek and Diane were finally picked up File:ClosingtheBook91.png|Derek plans to sue Vernon for not getting any refund back File:ClosingtheBook92.png|The police passes Gill and Ray's car File:ClosingtheBook93.png|Alex looses control of Danny File:ClosingtheBook94.png|The Burton'shave steered to close to Lord Ashfordly's land File:ClosingtheBook95.png|The police finally caught up to Gill and Ray File:ClosingtheBook96.png|Gill and Ray try to hide their guilt File:ClosingtheBook97.png|To Craddock's surprise, the car's trunk was devoid of any bank notes File:ClosingtheBook98.png|Danny thunders into Lord Ashfordly Manor File:ClosingtheBook99.png|Danny heads to the vegetable garden shed File:ClosingtheBook100.png|The carriage separates from Danny as Alex and Lisa jump File:ClosingtheBook101.png|The cart destroys the garden shed File:ClosingtheBook102.png|It is revealed that the bill transfer was made early to Alex File:ClosingtheBook103.png|The gardeners stop Danny from devouring the vegetables File:ClosingtheBook104.png|Alex and Lisa make a run for it with the money they grabbed quickly File:ClosingtheBook105.png|Mike and Craddock think that Alex Burton used Scripp's caravan tour as a disguise File:ClosingtheBook106.png|The police soon gets the report of the crashed carriage File:ClosingtheBook107.png|Alex and Lisa were soon arrested File:ClosingtheBook108.png|Vernon was horrified in the mess File:ClosingtheBook109.png|With the case closed, everyone had a good laugh of the Danny the horse File:ClosingtheBook110.png|Craddock gets a telephone call with news File:ClosingtheBook111.png|Craddock quietly went into his office File:ClosingtheBook112.png|Craddock is troubled of his decision File:ClosingtheBook113.png|Craddock soon decides to get back with Penny File:ClosingtheBook114.png|Nostalgia hits Craddock as he sadly looks around his office File:ClosingtheBook115.png|Craddock and Penny get together again to talk File:ClosingtheBook116.png|Penny thinks their relationship won't work again File:ClosingtheBook117.png|Raymond tells Penny he was offered a promotion on a higher rank File:ClosingtheBook118.png|Penny was happy of Raymond's promotion File:ClosingtheBook119.png|Raymond tells Penny this was a chance to restart their relationship File:ClosingtheBook120.png|Penny accepts and says yes in a gesture of dancing File:ClosingtheBook121.png|The two dance elegantly File:ClosingtheBook122.png|Penny and Raymond are soon reunited again File:ClosingtheBook123.png|The episode ends with a happy future for the two as they close their final appearance in the series Category:Episodes Category:Series Eleven